


Whole Lotta Love

by virginie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude, I gotta tell you, it’s only natural for a man to experience a little increased blood flow to his dick while listening to Led Zep.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 2,400 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written post Season 1.

[Link to read 'Whole Lotta Love'](208020)


End file.
